Tossed by fate
by Icefire2
Summary: Juliet was a street wise opharn with no memory of her past but fate sends her a blessing on disguse when she and Fox become involed in the turtles fight aganist Shedder. But Juliet is going to learn not all things are pure black and white. finished
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Path crossing  
  
One summer day, a young woman and boy was walking down the streets of New York, the boy was around nine, he had short black hair and light green eyes, he was dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes while beside him walked the young woman. She was sixteen and stood at a height of 5'6. She had mid back light brown hair and pale blue eyes and was dressed in a red blouse, faded blue jeans and leather boots and a woren out backpack on her back.  
  
Nine year old Nari looked up at the blue eyes girl. "Juliet, how much farther?" He asked qiuetly, Juliet sighed looking around then up at the sun, they had two hours before sun set from the looks of it. "Not much farther Fox." Juliet said calling Nari by his nickname, it almost surprise her that Nari spoke, since the night that she and Nari wacthed their mentor and friend murdered Nari had never spoke often, he never spoke point blank to strangers, not even Juliet could get him to talk often. We just need a place to sleep, where they won't find us. Juliet thought to herself but meanwhile in another part of town trouble was brewing.  
  
"These guy don't quit! Do they Leo?" Raphael saw taking down a foot soldier. "No, but where is Beepbop and Rocksteady?" Leonardo said looking around for two other mutants. "Hey, turtles, stop this!" Beepbop suddenly turing on ten drills as he and Rocksteady escape. "We got to stop those drills or they going to do damage to the city!" Donatello yelled but that that moment a carck run thourgh the consturction site from one of the drills, as the turtles rushed to turn off the machines. But as they turned the off machines a termor ran thourgh the city.  
  
Meanwhile .... as Juliet and Fox got near the constuction site Fox stopped in his footsteps and looked around wildly, Juliet looked at him and start to ask him what was wrong but suddenly she felt the temor too. "Oh no." She said as the ground started to slipt near a man hole and Juliet picked Fox up right as the ground caved in under them. Juliet and Fox rolled and fell thorugh the now carcked open man hole. As they fell Juliet turned so she take the impact of the fall and prayed she won't break any bones, Juliet's head slammed into a hard surface and everything swirled then went black.   
  
"Hey Leo, I'm going skatebroading want to join me?" Michelangelo asked his older brother, Leonardo shook his head. "Sorry Mikey I don't ..." He stopped hearing something, it was distant but sounded like someone talking. He looked at Michelangelo who nodded, he also heard the sound. "Come on." Leonardo said walking down one of the sewer paths, about fifty feet from where the street had been repaired they saw a small boy sitting beside a young woman trying to wake her up but the girl looked asleep or unconseince. "Where did they come from?" Michelangelo whispered. "I don't know but the older one looks hurt." Leonardo said looking at both people. "I'm going to help them." Michelangelo said. "Mikey wait ..." But Leonardo's wraning came too late, Michelangelo was already walking toward the two people. That turtle is going to get us killed. Leonardo thought to himself following his brother.   
  
Fox looked up hearing footsteps near him, he gasped seeing what looked like a big turtle wearing an orange bandana and he scooted closer to Juliet. "Hey hold on kid. I'm not going to hurt you." Michelangelo said softly so not to frighten the child anymore. "Who are you?" Fox asked. "I'm Michelangelo, this is my brother Leonardo." Michelangelo said motioning to his brother. "What are you doing down here?" he asked. "We fell, when the ground carcked open. When we fell Juliet hit her head and she hasn't woke up since." Fox said qiuetly, barely above a whisper.  
  
Leonardo looked at the older girl, he felt a twinge of guilt remembering what caused the accident. "She looks pretty hurt Mikey." He said looking at the girl and child, Michelangelo nodded. "I think she broke her arm Leo." he repiled, Leonardo made a qiuck desion he hoped he would not regret later. "Then she will come with us. Donatello can treat her." He said, Michelangelo nodded and looked at Fox. "What's your name?" he asked. "Nari but everyone calls me Fox." Fox answered, Michelangelo nodded. "Alright Fox. Now I got to blindfold you but trust me we aren't going to hurt you or your friend. We know someone who can help her and we are taking you and her there ok?" He asked, Fox nodded and let Michelangelo blindfold him, after making sure Fox couldn't see anything and Leonardo had the girl, he picked Fox up and the two left the scene.   
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	2. Chapter 2: Much needed help

Chapter 2: Much needed help  
  
When Michelangelo and Leonardo they was met by thier sensi Splinter. "My sons who are these two you bring with you?" He asked. "Master Splinter, the girl was injuried when our fight with Beepbop and Rocksteady caused the temor, she and the boy looked like they needed help so we brought them here." Leonardo said, Splinter looked at the girl and nodded. "Take her to Donatello and unblindfold the boy." he said, Leonardo nodded and went back to where Donatello was as Michelangelo undid the blindfold letting Fox see. Fox tensed looking around carefully taking in everthing and everyone in sight, he didn't look afaird of who he was with more of who wasn't there. "Where is Juliet?" He asked looking up at Michelangelo.   
  
"Your friend is being treated by one of my sons, do not worry, she is in good hands." Splinter assured the young boy, Fox nodded believing him. "Now child would you tell us how you got here?" Splinter asked. "We was walking down the street near the construction site, and the ground started shaking and open up. Juliet garbed me as the ground caved in and we rolled into the man hole. Then she hit her head on the path way in the sewer and she hadn't woke up since." Fox said, Splinter nodded.   
  
"What is your name?" He asked as Raphael what in. "Who's the kid?" He asked Leonardo, who only shurgged. "Nari but everyone calls me Fox." Fox answered Splinter. "I am Splinter, I think you already met Leonardo and Michelangelo. These two is Raphael and Donatello." He said as Donatello walked in. "How is she?" Fox asked. "It's because of that backpack that she only has a broken arm and minor brusies. She is sleeping now and her arm is set back in place so she should heal in a few weeks. She should wake up soon."   
  
"Can I go see her?" Fox asked, looking from Donatello to Splinter. "Yes you can, Dontello, show him where his friend is." Splinter said, Donatello nodded. "Come on kid." he said and Fox walked with him to the room where Juliet was, Michelangelo wacthed them go. "The kid doesn't seem afaird of us." He said, Leonardo nodded. "I know but he doesn't look much other then ten. So that may be why." He said.   
  
"What I like to know is how long they are going to be here." Raphael said. "A few days just to make sure there will be no problems with the girl." Donatello said coming back in with Fox right behind him. "But they might revel who we are." Raphael but Leonardo shook his head. "I doubt it and ... uh .... Donatello where is the kid?" He asked Donatello looked behind him. "I don't know he was right here a second ago." he said. "Then look for him." Raphael snapped.   
  
It didn't take the turtles long to find Fox. "Hey guys, he's in here. Look." Michelangelo said and ponited to the bed where Juliet was laying, sitting beside with his back turned to the turtles was Fox who was talking softly to his friend. "Come on Juliet, you got to wake up and get better. Don't leave like Rus did." He said putting his hand over Juliet as he curled up beside her, it was the first time he cried since the night Rus was murdered. "Leave him alone." Leonardo said and the other three turtles also left.   
  
Someone was crying, it sounded like a child crying. It took a few painful mintues but Juliet manage to fight to awareness and looked around for Fox. Fox was curled up beside her, he looked unharmed but was crying. "Fox, are you ok?" Juliet asked, Fox suddenly looked up at Juliet's face, seeing she was really awake he hugged her tighty. "Juliet, you are awake. I was worried you won't wake up again." He said.   
  
"Ah you know me kid, just taking a little nap." Juliet said but winced in pain when she moved her right arm, she looked at her right arm and saw was wrapped up and braced. I must have broke it in the fall. But who treated it? Juliet asked herself and looked around. The room she was in looked like a medical room but the walls was of stone. "Fox where are we?" Juliet asked him but another voice answered.  
  
"You are in the sewers below New York." Juliet looked where the voice was coming from and seeing who it came from she sat up so qiuckly that Juliet felt pain rip thorugh her arm and it tore a fanit cry of pain from her. "Whoa, calm down. Look we aren't going to hurt you." Leonardo said as Fox put his hand on Juliet's good arm. "Juliet they are the good guys, they helped us and treated your arm. And remember I told you about the Ninja Turtles?" He asked, Juliet nodded, when she came to New York and met Fox he told her about the city's viglanties.  
  
"Well, that one of them. That Leorado." Fox said and Juliet looked at Leonardo who nodded and she relaxed. "Sorry it's just ..." "It's alright. Do you feel strong enough to move?" Leorando asked. "How long have I been out?" Juliet asked. "Three days. One since they found us." Fox said, she nodded. "I feel strong enough." She answered and carefully climbed out of the bed. "Here, put your arm in the sling." Leonardo said and Juliet did as told then Fox and she followed Leonardo and Juliet hoped she wasn't making a mistake.   
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	3. Chapter 3: Why are alone?

Chapter 3: Why are you alone?   
  
"Miss meet my brothers: Donnatello or Donnie, Raphael or Raph, Michelangelo or Mikey. And this is Master Splinter." Leonardo introduced his brothers and master as he, Fox and Juliet walked into the living room. Juliet knew she was getting the look over from them and she looked up meeting thier eyes. "It is good to see you awake child." Master Splinter said.  
  
"It is good to be awake sir. And I thank you and your students for tending to me and wacthing after Fox. You took a risk to yoursleves and I am in your debt." She repiled with a bowed head, her voice sounding her gartitude. "There is no debt, we only ask you and your friend do not tell anyone about where we are." Splinter said. "I will do that." Juliet promised, Splinter smiled. "What is your name?" He asked, Juliet hestianted for a moment, why did he have to ask that?  
  
"My name is Juliet." She answered but she could see her hestiantion aroused the supsion of the turtles but they kept it to themsleves. "Tell me child, why are you and Fox alone?" Splinter asked, for a moment Juliet was worried he knew and she looked at Fox, who shook his head giving an non verbal answer to her question.   
  
"For reasons sir." Juliet said staying vague but trying to be hosent, Splinter looked at her then at Michelangelo. "Michelangelo, why don't you take Fox and go make dinner?" he asked, Michelangelo nodded and held out his hand to Fox. "Come on kid, we got some pizza to call for." He said, Fox tried to keep a straight face as he took his hand and left.   
  
Splinter motion for Juliet to sit down as he, Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello sat down, she sat down careful of her arm. "Now child if you will explian why you and Fox are on your own?" Splinter asked, Juliet looked up at him. It is his students who save me and Fox so I owned them the turth. She thought to herself and answered Splinter. "Well .... that because both Fox and I are homeless and orpharns. Fox's parents was killed in a robbery attempt when he was six." "And your's?" Juliet shurgged.  
  
"I don't know, I was found wandering the streets when I was thirteen years old, I have very few memories of my past and none of them are of my family." Juliet said, she saw some the turtles wince slighty and a smypathic look from Splinter.   
  
"So how did you find Fox?" Raphael asked. "I didn't, he found me two years ago. I caught him trying to pick my pocket, he was only seven years old and I didn't have the heart to do anything to him so I sort of adopted him. Took him under my wing to keep him from stealing."   
  
"And you have been on you own since then?" Splinter asked, that Juliet hestianted again, she knew she shouldn't tell the truth about Rus but she didn't want to lie to him. "No. It wasn't that easy getting where we were. We met and was took in by a man named Rus, he home schooled Fox and I, taught us street smarts, self defense and everything he knew. It was great for awhile." Juliet said qiuetly.  
  
"But then something happened." Leonardo said, Juliet nodded. "Yes, one night Rus was murdered right in fornt of Fox's and mine eyes. We are not sure if it was a robbery or kidnapping attempt, all I know is some men in dark colthing busted into our house, one of them tried to garb me but Rus got in the way and stopped him. But then...." Juliet's voice choked on her as she remembered what happened.   
  
"Then?" Donatello asked gently. "He told me to go and get Fox out of there and to get something, I did as told but came back for Rus and Fox followed me. I called to Rus and he yelled at me to run but he wasn't paying any atteion to the man he knocked down, the man got up and I screamed to Rus but when he turned around the ..... the man silt his thoart right in fornt of Fox and I. He looked right us as he did it, as he murdered Rus." Juliet said qiuetly remember that night and after taking a moment to collect herself she conutined.   
  
"We some how managed to escape from there. To keep from being put in an orpharnage and being separated we ran. We been on the street for about two months now." She said finishing up her and Fox's lives. "So what are you going to do now?" Donatello asked, which surprised Juliet, she thought about it for a moment. "I guess Fox and I will be leaving. I don't wish to be troubling you five any longer. Then we do what we do best: sruvive." She said but Splinter shook his head.  
  
"You need to heal child, stay here atlest two weeks, to make sure you are better then you may leave." he said. "I don't wish to impose .." "You are not. And coming from the smell of it, food is here so lets eat." Leonardo said helping Juliet up. "Thank you Leonardo." "Call me Leo." He said as he walked into the kicten.  
  
"Hey guys food is here. Hope you like pizza Juliet." Michelangelo said. "As long as it doesn't have anchevoius." Juliet said with a wary tone. "Don't worry then, we can't stand that stuff ethier." Donatello said. "And Mikey, no hot sasuce this time." He said. "Yea, yea. I remember." Michelangelo said shaking his head, Fox laughed softly while Juliet looked at Donatello in confusion.   
  
"Mikey loves hot sasuce. It puts it on everything. You know?" He asked, Juliet looked at Fox. "Yea I know, personally." She said looking at Fox ponitly, Fox shurgged. "Who are doubt good taste?" He asked her. "Mikey you've been a bad infulence." Raphael said to his brother, Michelangelo only grinned and with that dinner was eaten.   
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	4. Chapter 4: New friends but even they can...

Chapter 4: New friends but even they can't protect a child from himself  
  
The next weeks went by well, Fox mostly hung around Michelangelo and Donatello, Juliet noticed he seemed at great ease with them which surprised her but she took it as a blessing. Juliet mostly spent of her time wacthing the turtles, she felt a bit unease at first around them but that didn't last too long after getting to know the turtles better.   
  
Leonardo seemed like the leader of the group and was extremly respectful towards Splinter and helped break up fights when they came up. Leo (as he told Juliet to call him, all the turtles told her to call them their nicknames) also lended her a book after cacthing Juliet reading it when she found it in the living room.   
  
Donatello was the inventor/thinker of the group, the others teased him about being a nerd but he was cool about it, when Juliet dropped in on him she would wacth and listen to Donnie as he told her about his inventors or worked on them but she never helped because she was clumpsy around machines.   
  
Raphael was the hardest to talk with, he is the hot head of the group but he was cool and kept Fox from bugging Michelangelo to death even though Donnatello told Juliet that Raph didn't like kids much. Mostly if Juliet talked with him it was after pactice when he tell her some about the weapons he used or other things involing fighting and weaponry. Juliet also noticed she and Fox was about the only people that could tease Raphael and not leave with bruises or thearts of bodily harm.  
  
Michelangelo was the kid of the group, most of the time he was cracking jokes, skatebroading or other things, Juliet could see why Fox hung around him often. Mikey was good company if you needed a laugh and he let Juliet and Fox sleep in his room while he slept in the living room.   
  
Master Splinter was the person Juliet often spoke with, he was a stern teacher but she could see he was kind, he and she often spoke about Japan since it was the one place Juliet wanted to go all her life, he also told her about how he came to America and how the turtles came to be. Who ever dumped that mutantage need to see a dose of it. What happen was so unfair. Juliet thought to herself after she was told what happen.   
  
Juliet was sitting in the living room reading one afternoon when someone garbed the book. "Hey!" Juliet objected and garbed for the book, Michelangelo held it out of garbing range. "Uh uh Juliet, you been reading to much today. You read any more and you turn into Donnie." He -said. "I heard that Mikey!" Juliet heard Donatello yelled from his lab and she took adavnagte of Mikey's distraction and garbed for her book. Juliet jumped over the couch and snacthed her book back. "What the?" Michelangelo asked. "Looks like she got you bro." Raphael said and Juliet took a formal bow.   
  
"Thank you, thank you. Now if you will excuss me I'm going to read this book." Juliet said and walked to the room she was sleeping in. She sat on the bed Fox slept on, Juliet slept on the floor but she didn't tell the guys. She sat down in the corner and started reading until there was a knock on the door. "It's open." Juliet called not looking up from her book. "Hey there you are." She looked up at Donatello.  
  
"Hey Donnie." Juliet greeted. "How your arm?" He asked. "Better, it doesn't hurt unless I bump it aganist something." Juliet said, Donatello walked over. "Let me see." She held out her arm and he touched it gently in different spots and asked if it hurt where he touched, right where the break was Juliet nodded grimcing in pain. "It does look better. You have had your arm broke before?" He asked, she nodded.  
  
"Yea, when I was in the hospital a year ago they took some x - rays and found I had broke my arm before but I don't remember how or when." She answered. "That why your arm is healing faster then it would if you hadn't broke it before but take it easy." He advised, Juliet nodded but saw Fox was not with him. "Hey where is Fox?" She asked. "I think he is with Michelangelo." He said but then Michelangelo walked in. "Hey do you guys know where Fox is?" He asked.   
  
"I thought he was with you." Donatello said, Michelangelo shook his head. "I thought he was with you and he not with Leo, Raph or Master Splinter." He said. "He's gone topside." Juliet said standing up. "But he was told not too." Donatello said. I know, I know. You, the other turtles and Master Splinter told Fox and I to stay away from the surface and out of the sewers because of some scumball called the Shedder and his soldiers and two other mutants called Beepbop and Rocksteady. Juliet thought.   
  
"He doesn't always listen." She said to them. "What are ..." Raphael asked as Juliet came into the living room. "Fox is gone. I know the places he might go and I'm going to look for him." Juliet answered his unfinished question. "You can't go alone. You don't know your way around the sewers." Donatello said, Juliet looked at him. "Then show me. I can go top side without attracting atteion but you guys can't." She said, Leonardo looked at his brothers and Juliet could have swore they seemed to be holding something back.   
  
"Alright but come back in an hour. We'll show you to to the surface." Leonardo said and Juliet followed him and the three other turtles. After walking for a good ten mintues we came to a ladder that led up to a man hole, Ralphael opened it and looking around dorpped back down. "Be careful." He wraned, Juliet nodded. "I will be." She said to them. "This man hole will stay open, when you get back leave it open and one of us will close it when you get back." Leonardo said as she climbed up. "Ok, be back in a flash." Juliet said as climbed into the sunlight.   
  
When Juliet got out into the sunlight she had to blink a few times to get her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light after that was done she walked to where Rus's house was, it was tore down now since he left no way to pay for it and no one wanted it so they tore it down but some of it still stood. "Fox?" Juliet asked coming around the corner of one of the walls, it was there she found a note pinned to the wall by a dagger it read:  
  
To the girl that takes care of the boy   
  
Your young ward has been captured,   
if you want to see him alive again  
come to the abandoned lot near the  
park and bring the artifact.   
You know where and come alone  
or the boy dies.  
  
"Damm it!" Juliet yelled, the men who killed Rus now had Fox! "I have to get him." She said but the her wacth went off: she had five mintues till she was to report back to the turtles. Juliet garbed the note and stuff it in her pocket and headed to the man hole making a plan.   
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting for justice

Chapter 5: Fighting for justice  
  
At the man hole she was met by Raphael. "Hey where Fox?" He asked, Juliet qiuckly thought of an excuss. "With an friend, I got to go pick him up." She lied. "Can't it wait until we can come with you?" He asked, Juliet shook her head. "No, it can't." She said and went with him to the lair and to the room she slept in and got out two things, a dagger she always carried around and an locket. The locket was sliver, there was a part in the shape of a heart missing, with an japanese inspriction on it though it was uncompetle and Juliet didn't know what it read she always kept it because the locket was her good luck charm and her only link to her past.   
  
Maybe I can fool these guys, the artifact was destory but I have to think of something or Fox will die! Juliet thought to herself as she put her locket on and putting the seathed dagger in her pocket she stood and walking into the living room. Juliet was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even see Leonardo until he garbed her left arm and turned her to face him. "What happen?" He asked. "Nothing why?" She asked.   
  
"Because you have this look on your face that says someone is going to be in a world of pain." He said. "I was thinking about Fox, he shouldn't have gone top side, when I get him back he and I are going to have a talk. But now I got to go." Juliet said and walked away down the tunnel the turtles showed her and topside.  
  
The second she was above ground Juliet ran as fast as she could, when she got to the abandoned lot she found Fox tied up and gaged and seeing her he started yelling or trying to. Ingoring the fact she was running right into a trap Juliet ran to him and cut the ropes then removed the gag. "It's a trap!" Fox said as Juliet heard movement behind her and turned.  
  
Juliet nearly had a heart attack, the men in dark colthing that killed Rus was there. One of them came at her and Juliet kicked him in the mid section, she heard a clang. "Clang, did you just go clang?!" She asked as it came at her again, she garbed her dagger and slashed the thing in the arm. She was shocked to see instead of flesh and blood there was metal and wires. "They are robots." Fox said as Juliet finished the soldier off. "So the kid figured it out." Juliet looked up hearing a new voice and saw two two creatures, one looked like a warthog and the other a rhino.   
  
"Who are these creeps?" She asked aloud. "They are Beepbop and Rocksteady." A male voice answered, Juliet looked over to her left and saw a man in impressive looking armor. In a slipt second she realized who he was. "Shedder." She hissed the name like a cruse, Shedder let out a mockery of laughter. "So it is ture, you know the turtles." He said. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Juliet answered pushing Fox behind her, there was a fight about to go down and she didn't want him hurt.   
  
"One question for you. Why did you kill Rus?" She asked. "Who is this Rus?" Shedder asked. "You should know, your soldiers murdered him." Fox said, Juliet could tell he was angery and so was she. "Why kill an inoccent man?" She asked trying to get some answers as well as to stall for time, she needed a plan.   
  
"Preharp he will tell you in the afterlife. Kill the girl but the boy is to be kept alive for the turtles." Then the soldiers came at Juliet, rushing her in hopes of getting a hit. "Fox run! Find help!" Juliet screamed as she took down a soldier and jumped away from another but she was in no shape for a fight and she knew. "Fox run!" Juliet yelled and he did as she ordered, Beepbop and Rocksteady look like they might go after Fox so Juliet yelled.   
  
"What, you two too scared to fight me? Knew you were yellow!" That got them coming at her but the soldiers was blocking their path as Juliet climbing up a ladder and on to a roof top. As she took down a soldier that followed her another garbed her from behind and kicking Juliet in the back of the legs brought her to her knees. Juliet sturggled but another soldier joined him and she was out macthed due to her injury.   
  
Juliet looked up at Shedder as he walked over and she straighten her spine and shoulders, if she was dieing she was dieing proud, like Rus. "Where is the boy?" Shedder asked Rocksteady. "He got away boss." "You idolts, he might have gone to the turtles!" He said. "And they will defeat you as they have before." Juliet said, bad move cause that brought Shedder's atteion back to her. "Preharps but you won't be around to see it!"   
  
Suddenly Juliet saw a flash of green and Shedder went down. "Raphael!" She called seeing her friend, the cavlary had arrived! "Don't froget us!" Michelangelo said taking down the soldiers holding onto Juliet. "Alright Shedder, your turn!" Raphael said. "Not now turtles but soon, it will be your's!" Shedder said as he suddenly threw a smoke bomb and disappered.  
  
"Fox, have you seen ...." "Fox is alright Juliet. We met him on our way here." Leonardo said, Juliet sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." Juliet said. "Yes but when we get back to the lair you are going to have to do some explaining." Donatello said to her, Juliet hung my head and followed them.   
  
Back at the lair after making sure Fox was unharmed Juliet listened to his story. "Well you see I had gone top side because I heard someone calling for help, I was far from the man hole when I saw those foot goons with Bepboop and Rocksteady. When one of them came at me, I called for Michelangelo and they knew that I was with the turtles and one of the soldiers regonized me as the boy that got away."   
  
"What?" Juliet asked in confusion, Fox nodded. "They killed Rus because he had an japanese .. arta ...artaf ..." "Artifact." Donatello said, Fox nodded. "Yea that. Anything that why they killed him and they knew you would come to get me and thought you bring the artifact so they set the trap. And Shedder decied to use me as bait for the turtles after he got the artifact." He said, I nodded. "He would never find it. The artifact was destory the night Rus died." Juliet said.  
  
Then Fox looked up at her. "You mad for me going out?" He asked, Juliet knelt so she was eye level with him. "You shouldn't have been in the sewers to begin with. But you went up to the surface because you thought someone needed help. So no, I am not mad at you and I don't think Master Splinter or the turtles are mad at you either." Juliet looked at the turtles and Master Splinter, they nodded in agreement. "If they got anyone to be mad at it is me." She said to Fox standing up and turning to the turtles and Master Splinter. "And on that, Juliet if you explain why you didn't tell us what was going on." Master Splinter said.   
  
"When I found the note I had no idea Shedder was behind it, I thought it was just some people who had killed my mentor and was thearting to kill my friend but I suspected if I did not come alone, if I brought anyone with me Fox would be killed so I did as the note said. And I also allowed my emotions to cloud my good judgment." She confessed.  
  
"You could have told us and we would have hung back out of sight but I guess you wasn't thinking to straight." Juliet nodded at Leonardo's comment. "I kept thinking I could not allow Fox to be killed like Rus. I didn't even think about my arm being injuried until it was far too late to turn back. Altest now we know why Rus was killed that night. And I know who my enemy is."   
  
"Enemy?" Raphael asked. "The Shedder, he killed my mentor, kiddnapped my ward, tried to kill me. In my book that puts him in the 'bad guy' catogory." Juliet said and thought. Shedder, your days are numbered. I'm not a voilent person by nature but honor and friendship require you and I to meet again.   
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	6. Chapter 6: Settling matters

Chapter 6: Settling matters  
  
The bedroom door flung open. "Juliet, wake up, we must get out of here." The woman said. "What about my mother?" Juliet asked climbing out of bed. "She is downstairs." The woman said packing a small bag with some of her colthes. "Hurry we must go." She said but then Juliet heard a banging from downstairs, it sounded like someone was trying to break down the down.   
  
"They are here!" Juliet heard her mother scream. "They?" She asked, the woman handed her the locket."Go out the back door and screah out for your father's friend. He will wacth out for you. Go! Your mother will join you." The woman said and Juliet ran down the back stairs. Juliet qiuckly got outside and saw shapes in the shadows. "Run! Juliet run!" She heard woman screamed but her mother was no where in sight. "Mom! Where are you? Mom?!" Juliet called. "Run Juliet run! Get out of here!" Her mother called. "Mom!"   
  
"Mom!" Juliet screamed suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth. "Hold her down!" Juliet fought, kicked, and tried to scream and cruse. "Juliet! Juliet wake up!" Juliet heard Raphael's voice and it broke thourgh her painc filled mind, she opened her eyes to see Michelangelo had his hand clamped over her mouth and Donatello and Leonardo held her pinned to the floor.   
  
"I'm ok, I'm ok." Juliet said after Michelangelo removed his hand. "Shoot girl what happen? We thought someone was trying to murder you then way you was yelling." Raphael said. "Well I guess I will need to be more quiet when I'm in the middle of a nightmare so not to cut into your sleeping time Raphael." She snapped back defensivly, she was damped in cold sweat from fear and aderline and was humalited the guys had heard her.  
  
Raphael looked at her in surprise. "We was only making sure you was ok. I'm gald it was just a nightmare." Donatello said, she nodded. "Well thanks for waking me up, I'm just sorry I had to wake you guys up." Michelangelo laughed. "What?" She asked. "We was already up, on Fridays we get up at before dawn to train. We was going to let you and Fox sleep in but I guess we will just let Fox sleep in." She looked at Fox who was sound asleep.  
  
"How can he sleep thourgh that?" Donatello asked. "He is used to it." Juliet answered. "And if you guys won't mind, I need to get dressed and I'm not doing that with you four in here." She said pulling the cover she was sleeping under up to her neck as a bid for modesty. Juliet wasn't sure but she thought she saw some red coming into the turtles cheeks as they left.   
  
After getting dressed into some other colthes she went into the living room, Michelangelo was in the kicten cooking, Donatello was in his work shop, Leonardo and Raphael was in the training room pacticing, she noticed Master Splinter was also there. "Good moring Juliet. I hope you are feeling better now." he said and Juliet realized her screaming had also woke him. "I am sorry if my screaming awoke you Master Splinter." She apolized. "It is qiute alright Juliet. But these nightmares do they happen often?" "Not normally, up until Rus was murdered they was far and in between but since he died I have them about one or twice a week, they started slowing down so I hope they will stop soon." She answered, Master Splinter nodded just as Michelangelo called for breakfast and Juliet got Fox.   
  
"I guess Fox and I will be going soon." Juliet said after breakfast, she could have dorpped a bomb and got less shocking looks as four heads snapped in her direction. "We have been here for three weeks, I'm healing rapidly so I should be alright and I think Michelangelo is tried of sleeping on the couch all the time." She said, Michelangelo looked like he was ready to object but Leonadro stopped him as she stood. "When are you leaving?" He asked, she looked over at Fox.   
  
"We can leave in a few mintues. We don't have much to do." Juliet said and walked away, when she got to the room Fox and she shared; she sighed. Ok maybe I don't want to leave, Fox and I like it here but we have to go. Juliet thought as she packed up and got Fox ready. But then right before she was done packing there was a knock on the door.   
  
"It's open." Juliet called, she was only half surprised when she saw all of the guys walk in. "Fox, Juliet we decied something." Leonardo annouced. "What?" Juliet asked. "We decied we can't let you leave. For the reasons being that we like you two being here and there is the theart of Shedder." Donatello said. "So we decied that, if you two agree, you will stay here. I can bunk with Raphael and once your arm heals Juliet we are going to be teaching you more self defense and fighting in case Shedder or his goons cacthes you. Same with Fox." Michelangelo said. "Are you sure it is alright with Master Splinter?" Juliet asked. "I would think so my child." She heard Master Splinter say and looked at Fox and mouth her question: You want to stay? He nodded and Juliet looked at her friends. "I guess we will stay then." Juliet said and plans was made.   
  
Later that day Juliet helped Michelangelo move the last of his stuff in with Raphael, she felt it was the least she could do after him letting her and Fox have his room. She then headed back to her and Fox's new room and laid down on a bed. It seems when they came in to 'save' her from her nightmare the others noticed Juliet was sleeping on the floor so she got a new bed. Juliet found out it was a spare they had and moved in while she was helping Michelangelo move the first of the stuff, she gave them each a hug for that and she knew she saw them blush slighty that time.  
  
Ok let's review: three weeks you had nothing but Fox, then you meet the turtles and Master Splinter after they helped you and Fox, they treat your arm, let you stay with them, you find out that thier enemy is your enemy and why Rus was murdered and now you have a home, a promise of a furtue and some good company. And you are part of the team. Juliet thought to herself. 


	7. Chapter 7: Werid Behavior

Chapter 7: Weird behavior  
  
"What in the ...." Apirl asked hearing a voice yelling in the sewer she and Juliet jumped out of the way seeing a flash of green on a skateboard and a flash of tan right behind the green. "Hey Michelangelo, Fox we're walking here!" Juliet called to the skatebroading turtle and boy as she and Apirl carried a bag of gorecies into the lair, there they met by Master Splinter. "Apirl, it is good to see you again." He greeted Apirl. "Thank you Splinter and it is good to see you too." The red haired reporter said putting the gorecies in the kicten with Juliet.  
  
It had been three months since the day Juliet and Fox moved in and Juliet's arm was compelty healed, Donatello said that was abnormal but she said to never look a gifted horse in the mouth. So Juliet was training every day with the turtles, mostly without weapons but she found she was good with the bo and kanatas and pacticed often with them. Fox was better with the nun - chucks and sai which surprised Juliet, she also noticed under influcene of the turtles and Master Splinter he came more brazen but he was also delevoping a strict code of honor like the one the turtles followed.   
  
And since Juliet met Apirl a month ago they had become great friends since they was the only girls of the group. "So Juliet there is something I have to ask you." Apirl said. "What is it?" Juliet asked. "How are you around the guys? What do you think of them?" Juliet thought about it for a moment.   
  
"Well I think of them like the brothers I never had though they drive me carzy sometimes. They treat me like an equal or sister and Master Splinter is like the father I never knew. As far as what I think about them .... well Leonardo is cool, he is very loyal and is the leader type. Donatello is probaly smarter the Elstein was, he would probaly be able to be able to think a way out of any problem. Raphael is really tough but he is good at heart, if he can stand me and Fox all the time he has to be that and he knows a lot about fighting. Michelangelo is funny, he is always trying new stuff and when I'm down knows how to cheer me up. And Master Splinter is very wise and kind, he been helping me try to get thourgh my nightmares and started my training so I was some what up to speed with the turtles and he is starting on Fox's training." Juliet answered, Apirl nodded.   
  
"Yea I know. Well I'm going to start dinner, you can help me if you want." She offered but Juliet shook her head. "Sorry Apirl but I'm heading back top side, I want to get some more fresh air. And hope Michelangelo and Fox does not run me over in the sewers." She said and getting a dagger she started to leave but Donatello stopped her. "Hold on Juliet, if Shedder cacthes you, you are going to need a better weapon. Here take my bo." He said and tossed it to her, Juliet caught it and strapped it to her back. "Just makes sure the police or any civilans don't see you." He wraned. "No problem Donnie." She said to him as she took a path in the sewers to a man hole near Centeral Park.  
  
It was near sunset so there wasn't many people around and Juliet was gald as she sat down on a grassy peice of ground and looked at the trees, it was early fall so the leaves was starting to change colors to red, orange and yellow. Juliet removed her locket from her shirt letting it hang infornt of her heart, though she trusted the others she never let her locket hang in full view when she was around them, something told her doing so would not be a good idea. But then Juliet heard footsteps behind her as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she jumped up and faced a man in a trench coat.  
  
"Shedder." Juliet hissed regonizing him as she garbed the bo from her back and stood in a defensive stance in a matter of seconds. "Well, well I see you are healed up and trained by the freaks I see. But can you fight me?" He asked mockingly.   
  
"Make a wrong move and we will see." Juliet said ready for a fight, wanting him to try something to start a fight. Shedder swiped at her face but Juliet knew that trick and turned Donatello's bo so it blocked Shedder's swipe to her stomach and face, she retailated with an upper cut right to his jaw cacthing Shedder both off gaurd and off balance.  
  
"How do ya like that? Lets see how you can fare aganist someone who can fight back." She said to him, Shedder growled in anger and slashed at Juliet again but she jumped up and over him. Juliet turned and hit him in the stomach with the bo but she was unprepare for his next trick. Shedder kicked Juliet's legs out from under her and she rolled to the side but when she jumpped up Juliet found Shedder holding Donatello's bo, she had to dorp it when she rolled and Shedder had garbed it, succeding in disarming her. He tossed the bo a good distance away and Juliet knew to get to it she had to go past him.   
  
Shedder looked at the defiant figure in fornt of him. It is almost a pity, the girl has skill but she is fighting for the wrong side. He thought but then saw something glinch in the fading sunlight, a chain holding a sliver locket glinched cacthing Shedder's eye. His eyes widened in regoniztion. It can't be. I gave it to .... He thought and looked at the eyes of the girl before him, they was pale blue. Like her's. He thought to himself as he stepped away. "Good, I see the turtles have trained you well. We will meet again." He said and suddenly disappered into the tree line.   
  
Juliet wacthed Shedder walk away, ready for a trick but after he left nothing happened. Catiously she retrieved the bo and looked around, it was only her in the park. What was that about? She asked herself.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	8. Chapter 8: Heed a wraning

Chapter 8: Heed a wraning  
  
.... Run! Juliet run! Get out of here!" Juliet bolted straight up in her bed gasping for air like she ran a mile, looking around she saw she was in her room with Fox at the lair. Juliet fell back staring at the cleing. The dreams, they won't leave me be. She thought to herself as she checked her wrist wacth it showed 5:30 am, she climbed out of bed and pulling on some day colthes and her shoes she qiuetly left the room.   
  
Raphael sighed as he walked into the living, it had been one of those nights where one can not sleep and he was restless, he was surprised to see light coming from the training room. He saw Juliet in there, she was drenched in sweat and panting from intense and hard training.  
  
Juliet heard someone and as she turned a towel hit her in the side of the head. "Cool off Juliet, before you have dehydrated." Raphael said, Juliet nodded wiping the sweat from her brow and off the back of her neck. "Thanks. I didn't wake you did I?" She asked, Raphael shook his head. "Nah, I was awake already. So what are you doing up so early?" He asked. "Couldn't sleep so I had to work out." Juliet responed sitting down.  
  
Raphael nodded. "I know the feeling." He muttered, Juliet looked at him in surprise hearing him but decied not to ask instead she spoke about something on her mind. "Raphael, I fought Shedder a few days ago." She said, Raphael stared at her in open shock. "I was at the park when he came at me, it was clear cut defensive I swear." She said.   
  
"What happen?" Juliet explianed the fight and about Shedder sudden backing down from the fight and leaving. "That's not Shedder's style. I think you need to wacth yourself Juliet, he's up to something." He said, Juliet nodded. "I'll remember that. Mind helping me with my fighting skills?" She asked as she stood once again, Raphael nodded and the two spared until the others awoke.  
  
Juliet streached gingerly, her arm and legs muslces was sorer then they had been since her first days of training, her moring spar with Raphael ended up with her losing but Raphael redid what he did showing her the weak spots and improving her fighting abilty but she was sore from falling or being hit so much plus her regular trianing with the others. Well I'm gratful though, if it means being able to keep Shedder from getting the upper hand in the next battle it is worth it. Juliet thought as she sat down on the conch resting her head on the arm, she only meant to lay it down for a moment but ended up falling asleep.   
  
Leonardo walked into the living room after training and spotted someone sleeping on the conch and sure enough it was Juliet. "Hey where is Juliet?" Michelangelo asked his brother as he, Master Splinter and Raphael came into the lair, Leonardo motioned for him to be qiuet. "She's over here. Sound asleep." He said, Donatello nodded. "Yea, poor kid, she has seemed pretty wore out lately." He said.  
  
"Ah don't worry about her, Juliet will be fine. Probaly she woren out from training." "She has been trying fighting at higher level." Michelangelo said, Raphael nodded. "Yea, I know. That and other things would wear anyone out." He said and realized he spoke too much. "What do you mean Raphael?" Master Splinter asked, Raphael shurgged.  
  
"I caught her training this moring, she was pretty much going at it hard, then she and I spared some. Add regular training to that and you can see why she is so tried." He said just as Juliet started to stir and wake up, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael qiuckly walked out of the room going to places only they had in mind as Juliet opened her eyes.   
  
She turned blood red with embrassment seeing Leonardo and Master Splinter and realizing she had fallen alseep. "Sorry." She muttered as she stood up. "There is no need to apolizge Juliet. Preharps we have been too hard on you in training." Master Splinter said. "Oh no, no. It's not that, just alittle tried from ..." "Sparing with Raphael?" Leonardo finished for me, Juliet nodded. "Yea." She agreed realizing Raphael told them. "Well take it easy, or you will wear yourself out." Leonardo said and Juliet nodded and left.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	9. Chapter 9: The turth or a lie?

Chapter 9: The turth or a lie?  
  
Later that day ..... "Hey Juliet heard you got caught off gaurd by the others." Donatello said coming into the living room with Raphael. "Yea, I did. So?" She asked, Raphael grinned. "Yea, just you was just too weak from training. Maybe we should go on you easier on you don't let your gaurd down and get caught off gaurd." He said mockingly as he turned to walk away. Suddenly he went down as Juliet knocked him to the floor. "Now who caught who off gaurd?" Juliet said then suddenly got a wick grin.   
  
"Hey Raph you aren't ticklish are you?" She asked starting to tickle him, Raphael garbed her arms to stop her or tried but she pulled back, she tickled him more keeping his hands away from her's. Donatello looked at Michelangelo as he came in, both looked each at the two and then each garbed Juliet under one arm. "Ah guys!" Juliet ojbected as they pulled her off Raphael.   
  
"Hey, fair is fair. Ok Raph." Michelangelo said, Juliet yelped in mock fear and tried to pull away but the two turtles held her arms behind her back as Raphael returned the favor. "Ah! Mecry! Mecry!" Juliet called bewteen laughs and gasps of air. "And why should I do that?" Raphael asked with a mean grin. "Hey! Leonardo help!" Juliet called to the oldest of the turtles, hearing her call Leonardo came in.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked. "Nothing." Raphael answered. "Help me out here Leo, they ganged up on me!" Juliet said with an inoccent look. "Oh they did, did they?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest. "Don't listen to her Leo, remember a girl will say anything to save her own skin." Raphael said and earned himself a kick in the knee. "Jerk." Juliet hissed as Raphael rubbed his hurt knee. "Guys let her go." Leonardo said to his two brothers who nodded and let Juliet go.  
  
Juliet struck her tounge out at the two and sat on the conch turning on the tv, she froze seeing a new bulletin. "Guys, take a look at this. A robbery at the old chemical factory." She said to them, the four turtles looked at the tv. " .... so Doctor Kendrick you are saying no one seen the robbers? Or what they took?" April asked a man in a white lab coat. "No, the attack was at night and both gaurds was knocked out." The heavyset doctor said, Juliet glanced at the turtles who was listening intently.   
  
"As for what they took it was old chemicals that had not yet been destory. The unusal thing is that many of the most deadly chemicals was left untouched while one that was less harmful was took." The doctor said. "That is unusal and the police are looking for any assitance in carcking this case so if you have any information contact your local police. This is Apirl O' Neil for channel six new." Leonardo turned off the television. "What do you think?" Juliet asked.   
  
"You think Shedder might have something to do with it?" Raphael asked, Juliet shurgged. "Just a thought." She said. "Maybe we should go and check that lab out tonight." Leonardo said and seeing Juliet nodding he added. "Juliet preharps you shouldn't come you still aren't ...." He stopped in mid stence as Juliet stood up and walked over to him.   
  
"I know you aren't going to competle that stence Leo and I know I'm ready to help in the fighting. Look Shedder killed my mentor and tried to kill me and kidnap Fox. I am honored bound to face him as you four are." She said to him looking him in the eyes and the others as well to make her ponit. Leonardo sighed. "Very well but you had better get a weapon to take, we may run into trouble." He said, Juliet nodded. "Thank you." She said as she went to the training room to get a weapon and get ready.   
  
Juliet looked over at her partner, the turtles decied to slipt up incase of an attack, Leonardo paired Donatello while Raphael went alone and Juliet was paired with Michelangelo. "It's so qiuet." She whispered to Michelangelo as she took her bo from her back as a saftely precatious. "Yea, too qiuet." He answered back and Juliet nodded in agreement then saw movement out of the corner of her eye. "What the ...?" She started to ask as she saw a flash of color. That was all the warning Juliet had before she was knocked backwards to the ground.   
  
"Juliet!" Juliet felt scaley hands wrapped around her thoart trying to choke the life out of her, Juliet could hear Michelangelo fighting something else and knew if she was going live to see sun rise she had to get her ownself out of this.   
  
Juliet brought her bo up and blindly hit her attacker, cacthing it in the stomach. She heard a gasp of air and the hands around her thoart lossen enough for her to get air and to strike again, she hit her attacker in the thoart and jumped to her feet.   
  
When the attacker got up from the ground Juliet stepped back in both surprise and revoltion; her attacker looked like a cross between a corcodile and a human. "Guys! Shedder got new mutants!" She called to the others looking at the creature before her. "Who are what in heaven's name are you?" She asked him, the creature let out a bark of a laugh that made Juliet's ears hurt. "I am Wesh but who are you?" "None of your buniese corc face!" Juliet said and struck, Juliet meant to hit him in the stomach again but her aim was low and she hit him below the belt.   
  
Wesh went down with a groan of pain but Juliet was shocked to hear him laughing softly. "Qiuck little one but of crouse no less can be expected of the bloodline to Shedder." "What?!" Juliet asked frezzing. "Yes girl you are related to Shedder." Wesh said.  
  
"Liar!" Juliet shouted. "No lie girl, you and he are related. Shall I tell you how?" Wesh mocked standing up but suddenly. "Hey tall and ugly!" Juliet and Wesh both turned, Juliet saw Wesh stumbled backward his left arm bleeding after Leonardo attacked him. Wesh snarled baring his teeth and looked at Juliet then turn and ran into the shadows.   
  
"Yea run you coward!" Raphael yelled after him as Michelangelo turned to Juliet. "You ok?" He asked. "Yea just alittled bruised." Juliet answered but looked up to see where Wesh ran to. He has to be lieing. He has to be. She thought to herself.   
  
"Juliet!" Fox ran towards his friend as she came into the lair and Juliet picked him up. "Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?" Fox asked concerned. "I'm ok kid, my thoart is just alittle bruised." She answered hugging him. This is my family. Fox is my family so he has to be lieing. She thought to herself and let him down. "Now head to bed young man, you should have been asleep thirty mintues ago." She said with mock severly. "Ah Juliet." Fox moaned but went to the bedroom. "Night guys." Juliet said as she also headed for her room but Juliet found sleep would not come to her that night.   
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	10. Chapter 10: Exchanges of lives

I am deeply sorry for the confusion with my chapters in the story, I had messed up when I was downloading the chapters. Again sorry for the inconveince.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Exchange of lives  
  
The next afternoon ..... "Juliet, guys can I go topside?" Fox asked his gaurdain, Juliet looked at the other turtles. "Alright Fox but Juliet has to go with you." Leonardo said. "Yes!" Fox said as he went into the room he and Juliet shared, Juliet shook her head and smiled. "That boy sure has changed since we first met you guys." She said to the turtles. "What do you mean?" Donatello asked in surprise. "Fox was anyways so qiuet and distance but now ... well you look." Juliet said.  
  
Fox came back in putting a dagger in a pocket in his right shoe, due to the theart of Shedder and his goons Juliet and the turtles decied Fox would always carry a dagger with him when he left the lair, it was Raphael's idea to hide it in his shoe so no one could see it and Juliet decied to do the same but she carried a dagger in each of her boots. "Ready to go?" She said, Fox nodded.. "Alright, see you guys when we get back." Juliet said as she walked out with Fox.   
  
When they got topside Juliet wacthed Fox run to the swings at a park one of the sewers lead to, she and Fox rarely came out of the sewers in the daylight due to the theart of Shedder and that they might be regonized by someone, so it was a luzury when they did.   
  
Juliet leaned aganist a tree relaxing in the sunlight as she wacthed Fox play with some kids his age. The guys are great but Fox still does need to be around those his own age sometimes. Preharps after we defeat the Shedder I can bring him up here more often in the day. She thought as she looked over to see an old couple feeding some birds.   
  
But suddenly a scream prieced the peaceful scene, Juliet swore her heart stopped as she turned to see what caused it. It was foot soliders with Wesh and Beepbop and they was going after Fox and the other childern! "No!" Juliet yelled and garbing her daggers ran to the childern and Fox and the soldier.   
  
"Get," Down went one soldier. "Away," Another soldier went down. "From," Another soldier went down. "These," Another soldier went down. "Childern!" And another soldier as Juliet fought her way towards the childern and Fox. "Fox! Get out of here! Get yourself and these kids out of here! NOW!" She yelled to him.  
  
Fox nodded and ran with the other childern as Juliet took down the other soldiers though Wesh and Beepbop stayed out of the fight. "Look outuliet heard one of the old couple yelled, that was all the wraning Juliet had before she felt something heavy and hard slamm into the back of her head and she went down. "Juliet! No! Let me go! Juliet!" She heard someone scream. "Fox." She whispered as everything went black.   
  
When Juliet came around again she felt her head thorbbing with pain like someone had slammed a large rock into the back of her head. Rock? Where would a rock come f .... Juliet started to ask herself but then remembered. "Fox!" Juliet yelped sitting straight up but a wave of naseua froced her back down, it was then she noticed she was in what looked like an apartment bedroom and the old couple she seen at the park was there.  
  
"Calm down, you suffer an pretty mean blow to the head back there." The woman said. "Fox, where is Fox?" She asked. "The little boy that was with you?" The man asked, Juliet nodded or attempted to but it only made her head hurt wrose. She saw the unease look pass between the two. "I'm sorry but he was taken by those creatures. When they left we brought you to our apartment, something told us you wouldn't want to go to a hospital." Juliet managed a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you for recusing me and you are right about the hopsital but right now I have to go." She said sitting up slowly. The two looked at her worried. "Are you sure?" The old man asked. "Yes, I have some people that can treat me and help me find ... my brother." She said qiuckly, the old couple didn't seem to sure but let her leave.   
  
Juliet discover the extend of her injury as she tried to navaigate thourgh the sewers leading to the lair, the pain in her head became sharper with each step and she felt like she was going to be sick. But somehow though she made it to the lair.   
  
"Juliet?" Master Splinter asked seeing her come in, Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael was there as well. "Guys, Shedder got Fox." Juliet said right before her legs gave out under her and she fell to her knees. "What happen?" Donatello asked. "I'm not sure. All I know is that Wesh, Beepbop and some foot solider attacks us at the park." She said.  
  
"Then what happen to your head?" Raphael asked. "Someone hit me in the head and I guess I was knocked out cause the last thing I remember is Fox calling to me." Juliet said as Donatello exaimed her head, she couldn't see his expression but she could tell there was something wrong the way the others looked at Donatello then at her. "Juliet do you think you can walk to the medical room?" Donatello asked, Juliet stood carefully with his help and walked into the medical room.  
  
"Your head is bleeding Juliet, I don't think there is much damage but you did suffer an minor conccesion. So I got to wacth you." He said to her coming in behind her. "You if feel drowsy or ..." "Donatello!" Juliet said. "Worry about me later! Shedder has got Fox!" She said to him. "Juliet we will get him but first Donatello has got to tend to you." Leonardo said to her calmly. "I swear Leonardo if you use that calm 'Juliet you are hysterical' tone I won't be held reponsible for what happens." Juliet snapped back but then felt a hand gently but frimly garb her upper arm.   
  
She turned to see who but before she could see anything Donatello slipped her an sedative. "This will knock her out for a while. She will need to rest, to give her body time to heal." Donatello said as Raphael held Juliet up, while she was aguring with Leonardo he garbed her arm to distarct her while Donatello slipped her an injection to make her sleep. "Now how do you get Fox?" He asked helping Donatello laying Juliet down so she could sleep.   
  
"Juliet said something about the place she found the note after Fox was captured the first time. We should check there." Leonardo said. "Then go my sons but be careful, Oroku Saki is up to something and I fear the wrose for young Fox." Master Splinter said. "Don't worry Master Splinter, we will find him and return him." Leonardo said. "Yea, after all, the kid is like family." Michelangelo said as he and his brothers left, Master Splinter looked at Juliet. I hope for all our sakes child that they will. He thought to her.   
  
But when the turtles returned Master Splinter could see something was wrong by the expression on their faces. "What is it?" He asked them, Leonardo showed him a crumpled piece of paper as he read it. "Juliet, we have the boy. If you want to see him alive again then you will exchange with us, we will give you and the turtles the boy back if you come to us. Agree and come to the mansion at Green street. Do not and you will never see the boy alive again. The choice is your's Juliet." After Leonardo read the note it was so slient you could hear a pin dorp.   
  
"Damm it! I've known the Shedder to go low but this is even under him!" Raphael said as Donatello went to go check on Juliet. "So what do we do?" Michelangelo asked but suddenly Donatello busted in the room. "Guys! Juliet is gone!" He exclaimed. "What?!" Leonardo asked. "She must have heard what we said, she is going after Fox." Raphael said. "Then we must go after her, turtles lets go." Leonardo said as he and his brother left.   
  
Meanwhile .... Juliet walked down the street qiuetly, she wore baseball cap to cover the banages wrapped around her head from where she was hit. She had woke only moments before the turtles came in and heard what the note said, she slipped out while thier atteion was on the note. I have got to get Fox, who knows what Shedder might do to him! She thought to herself as she came to the masion on Green street gratful for the cover of night, more so when she saw Shedder, his mutants and ... "Fox!" Juliet called to her young ward, Fox was bound to a chair and gaged, looking like he was concusince.   
  
"The boy is unharmed, only asleep. You have come to make the exchange?" Shedder asked. "Give Fox to me, let me lay him down away from you and I will come." Juliet said, Shedder shook his head. "No, you want him you must come to us first then we will release him." "How do I know you won't take me and Fox or kill him?" Juliet challaged, trying to stall to think of a plan to get Fox to saftey. "My word." Shedder answered.   
  
"The word of Shedder? That is worthless to one close to the turtles." Juliet said. "Then the word of Oroku Saki." Shedder said, Juliet hestiant, she knew it could be a trap but she only had little time before the turtles came and Shedder might kill Fox if he saw then. "The word of Orotco Saki." She repeated stepping towards him. Shedder held out his hand wacthing her closely. "Take my hand and the deal is made. The boy will be left for the turtles to find." Shedder said. My move then Shedder. Juliet thought but she already knew she ran out of moves to make.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	11. Chapter 11: Unwanted turth

Chapter 11: Unwanted turth  
  
Just then .... "Juliet!" Michelangelo called, Juliet looked at him and the other turtles as they came but foot soldiers was in thier way. Juliet looked at Shedder who remained prefectly still. "If Fox is hurt you are a dead man Shedder." "Juliet! No! Don't!" Raphael called as Juliet took Shedder's hand.   
  
Shedder suddenly jerked her forward and twisted her arm behind her, Juliet felt something nick the back of her neck and a numbness run thourgh her body. "Now turtles, you can have the boy! It is the girl I want!" She heard Shedder shout as things swirled. Juliet could have sworn she heard a female voice call to her but she wasn't sure because that was the last thing she knew.   
  
Numbness and coldness. Was what Juliet felt as she woke up, her arms was numb but the rest of her was cold. Juliet shivered as she sat up, she was on some kind of metal bed in a room. A cell. I must be in the techodrome. She thought to herself remembering what the turtles told her about their first battles with Shedder.   
  
Juliet stood up slowly rubbing her arms and wrists to get rid of the numbness as she looked around for a way out. She was greatly dismayed to see the small window had bars on it and the only other way out was thourgh the door but it was locked shut. Oh come on Juliet! There is no such thing as an escape proof prision. Now stop acting like damsel in distress! She thought to herself.   
  
Just then Juliet heard something at the door and turned as the door opened, it was Shedder but he was in civilan colthes looking like someone competely different. "I see you are awake. Good." He said. "What do you want tin head?" She adressed him with as much spite as he   
did the turtles, Shedder did not say anything to this only stood where he was wacthing her. "I see you are a spirited as your mother was. It is good to know she still lives, even if it is only in you."   
  
This took Juliet back, of all the things she expected him to say this was not one of them. "And what would you know about my mother?" She asked him supsionly. "Why I knew her well Juliet. As I do you, or I should say did." "I don't unstand." Juliet said confused. "Then I had better explain more." Juliet felt a cold chill run thourgh her, something told her she wasn't going to like what he was going to say next.   
  
"Juliet I am your father, your real father." Juliet felt everything in her frezze then a burning angery full her. "Lair! My father died years ago!" She shouted, even if she wasn't sure of that she knew there was no way Shedder could be her father.   
  
"Are you so sure Juliet? Do you even remember you own mother or father?" Shedder asked. "That is none of your concern Shedder! I may not know much of my past but I know I could never be of your bloodline!" Juliet said, Shedder took something from his pocket. "Do you regonize this?" He asked tossing it to her, on impulse Juliet caught it in both hands. It was a   
pale - voliet moonstone in the shape of a heart and had two Japanese kanjis on it. Juliet's right hand touched the locket thourgh her shirt and pulled it out.   
  
"It is the missing part of your locket." Shedder said to her as the heart fit into the empty shape and competled the inspriction. "The inspriction is: to my daughter, keep the locket and remember always where you come from and that you will always have a place to remember our home and life." Shedder said and looked at Juliet for a few moments more.   
  
"I gave it to you when you was five, you told me to take the heart and keep it to remember you by. I haven't seen you since." Shedder said, Juliet shook her head mutely but the proof was there.  
  
"I will give you time to think about it Juliet. I hope you will see why you can not side with the turtles." Shedder turned and walked out of the door, Juliet took the moonstone out of the locket and therw onto the floor before she sat on the bed. It can't be ture, it can't be. She thought to herself but she knew that it was even if she didn't want to say it outloud. Shedder was her father.   
  
Back at the lair .... Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael was talking with Master Splinter. "How do we get Juliet out of there? When we don't even know where the techodrome is?" Raphael asked. "We got to find a way, there is no telling what the Shedder is up to." Donatello said. "Has anyone stopped to think just why the Shedder all of a sudden wants Juliet alive?" Leonardo asked that stopped everyone in their tracks.   
  
"Fox, when you was captured did you heard Shedder say anything about Juliet?" Leonardo asked him, Fox shook his head. "No I ... wait! I do remember him saying something." "What?" "Something about her fighting skills and how he wasn't going to let it go to waste becaue she has her porities mixed up." Fox answered but the answer was more of a mystery the the question.   
  
"Come on, lets head to the mansion, maybe we can find some clues to where she and Shedder might." Raphael said, Leonardo nodded. "Ok, but Fox stays here." "But Leo ...!" Fox started to objected but Leonardo stopped him. "No Fox, we promised Juliet we wacth after you, if you come you may be captured. We can't let that happen now can we?" He asked, Fox hung his head.   
  
"No I guess we can't." he muttered. "Don't worry, we will get Juliet back, I swear." Leonardo said as he and his brothers left. As the turtles headed for the mansion they was unaware they was being followed. They will need some help if are going to save her. A figure in the shadows thought.   
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	12. Chapter 12: Break out!

Chapter 12: Break out!  
  
The four turtles looked around the mansion, there was no sign that Shedder or anyone else had been there for years. "There is nothing here." Raphael said, Leonardo nodded. "Alright get the others, we will sreach the tunnels." "That won't be nessicarly." A female voice said, Leonadro and Raphael and turned to see who the voice came from.   
  
Both was shocked it was a woman but not a human woman, it was turtle like them! "Hey guys we haven't found .... What in the world?" Michelangelo asked seeing the other turtle as he and Donatello came into the room. The female turtle looked at them for a few moments. "Your friend Juliet is in the tencnodrome, it is below the empire state biulding under the sewers." She said. "And how do you know you are telling the turth?" Raphael asked suspiciously. "Well let me put it like this: what choice do you have? IF you don't believe me you lose the chance of saving your friend." The other turtle answered.   
  
Raphael looked at Leonardo who nodded. "All right. How do we get to Juliet?" he asked. "The same you have always gotten into the tenchnodrome, only thing time they will have a 'techical failure' it will last twenty minutes, in that time period you must get Juliet out. Good luck turtles." With that the female turtles left.   
  
"Do you think she is telling the turth?" Raphael asked. "I don't know, what do you guys think?" Leonardo asked. "It is the only chance we have to save Juliet." Donatello said. "Of crouse it can also be a trap." Raphael countered. "You both are right. But the question is: do we go in or try to find another way?" Leonardo asked his three other brothers.   
  
"I say we go for it, Donatello is right, this may be our only chance to save Juliet and who knows what Shedder could be doing to her while we stand her aguring." Michelangelo said, Donatello nodded in agreement. "Raphael?" Leonardo asked. "Alright, lets go." Raphael said and with that the four turtles left for the tenchnodrome.   
  
Meanwhile in the technodrome ..... Juliet stared at the ceiling over her head, her mind carefully blanked so she couldn't, wouldn't think of anything, not of escape, not of Shedder being her father, nothing. Juliet didn't know how much time passed with her like this until she noticed she was staring at something over her head, an vent.   
  
And where there is a vent, there is a way out! She thought to herself as she stood on the bed. Juliet saw the metal was new and made of steel but three of the nails was loose, she had only to lossen the last. But she had nothing to lossen it with, nor did she know when Shedder would return!  
  
Come on Juliet, this is no time to be a damsel in distress! Juliet chilled herself as she looked at the vent. Wait a mintue, my pocket knife! Juliet thought and removed the Swiss Army knife she had found two week ago. Juliet stood on her tiptoes on her bed and fliping out the small scewdriver. At first the thing won't bugle but finally Juliet was able to move it. With painstaking care Juliet unscrewed it, her arms started to hurt from being held up for so long but then Juliet could see she only had a little more ways to go.   
  
So she unscrewed the vent and caught it as it fell, gently she laid it on the floor but tied the bed sheet to it, Juliet jumping up and pulled herself into the vent then using the sheet she pulled the vent cover up as well. Juliet tied the sheet so that the vent would look normal, unless some looked extremly carefully no one would know how she got out. Come on Juliet, freedom isn't far. She thought to herself as she crawled thourgh the vent.  
  
Juliet craweled for a good while then looked dorp thourgh a vent under her, the coast looked clear. Juliet kicked the vent as hard as she could and dorpped down, right into the way of some foot soldiers. Juliet wasn't sure who was more shocked and surprised to see who, they or she but she knew better then to talk about as she ran down the hall from them.  
  
Meanwhile, the turtles were walking thought the technodrome."So far so good, no one has seemed to know we are here." Said Raphael, right then he and the others suddenly heard an announcement, announcing that Juliet had escaped. The four brothers looked at each other.  
  
"Smart girl. She managed to get out." commented Donatello. "Yea but let's find her before Shredder does." said Leonardo. The four turtles started running down the random halls of the Technodrome with out an idea where their friend were. It wasn't long before they came across a split.  
  
"Now which way?" Michelangelo asked. "Listen." Leonadro said hearing something: footsteps, headed their way. The four turtles ducked into the shadows as a figure came around the walk way they jumped it. "Let go!" A female voice said as the person tried to squirm away. "Juliet?!" Everyone asked seeing the person was no other then their friend. "Guys?" Juliet asked in surprise.   
  
"Are you alright?" Raphael asked her, Juliet nodded. "No wrose for wear. How did you guys get here? Have you guys been seen? Why in the world are you here?" She asked the questions rapidly. "Came down here. No and we have come to get you out." Donatello answered as he helped Juliet up from the floor. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Leonardo said as the four turtles and Juliet made good on their escape. But as they left the technodrome Michelango saw a figure in the shadow, a turtle figure. Who ever you are, thanks. He thought to the person as they left.  
  
When they arrived at the lair Juliet was half sleep, exshauted from the pyshical and emotional drain. "Juliet! You are safe!" Fox leapted into Juliet's arms. Juliet let Fox hug her tightly and hugged him back burying her face in his hair. "Juliet what's wrong?" He asked knowing Juliet only did that when she was troubled. "No kid, just tried." Juliet said then looked at the turtles. "I'm going to go get so sleep if it is ok with you guys." She said, Master Splinter nodded. "You should rest and do not worry about training tommorw." He said, Juliet nodded. "Thank you Master Splinter." She answered and left.  
  
"Guys, how did you find Juliet?" Fox asked and the four turtles told them about the female turtles and how she helped them. "Do you have any idea who she was?" Master Splinter asked. "No Master Splinter, we don't." Leonardo said, Splinter nodded. "I see, there is nothing we can could about that now but perharp this stranger will show herself again." Master Splinter said as everyone went to sleep.  
  
Fox crawled into his bed arcoss the room from Juliet but did not say a word to her because she was asleep. But after he turned off the light he didn't see that Juliet's eyes was open and slient tears running down her cheeks.  
***************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	13. Chapyrt 13: Confortation

Chapter 13: Confortion  
  
Donatello wacthed Juliet as she ate dinner in slience, since her return he noticed she become distant and untouchable, never really letting anyone near her and she became like of a shadow of her former self. What happened in the tenchnodrome? He asked himself.  
  
Juliet streached her arms after walking, it had three weeks since her escape from the tenchnodrome but she never forgot the relavation Shedder gave to her, she was extremely gratful that there had been no attack or fights lately so she was not froced to fight her father.  
  
Juliet slammed her fists into the wall near the enterance to the lair and threw her necklace to the floor. He is not my father! He can't be! She wanted to scream it but knew better then to voice her fustardtion and she also knew she would be lieing to herself.   
  
Juliet was surprised as someone turned her around, it was Donatello. "Donnie, I didn't hear you come in." Juliet said, Donatello looked at his young friend for a few moments he could see from Juliet's face that she had been trying not to cry. "OK, what's bothering you?" He asked. "Nothing. Why?" Juliet asked. "Because you have been acting strange since you was captured. Now, out with it! What happened in tenchnodrome?" He asked, Juliet shook her head. "Nothing, I already told you." She said as calmly as possible.   
  
Dontello was not falling for it. "I believe that you are lying to me Juliet. Now will tell what happened!" Dontello shouted, something Juliet never seen him do. But Juliet's temper macthed Donatello's fustardtion. "It's none of your bunisesse Donatello! Now leave me alone!" Juliet shouted back as she left the room going into her and Fox's and slamming the door behind her unaware of the calm glaze of her sensi.   
  
That night after everyone had gone to sleep .... Juliet felt someone gently shaking her. "Juliet, Juliet wake up." A voice said, Juliet opened her eyes and saw Splinter standing over her bed. "Master Splinter? What time is it?" She asked checking her wacth, it was around one in the moring. "Juliet, come with me." Splinter instructed and left the room, the serious tone of voice surprised Juliet and was why she did as told. "What is it?" She asked coming into the training room. "I believe you dorpped this." Spliner said and put something in her hands.   
  
The color went out of Juliet's face. "H ...how did you?" She started to ask seeing her necklace. "I found it, after you returned from the tenchnodrome I saw you was wearing it as you have been for the last few weeks so I knew it was your's." Splinter said then fixed Juliet with a kind but stern look.   
  
"Now my child, what happened in the tenchnodrome that had distanted you from us? What is causing you such shame and grief?" He asked, Juliet knew by his tone that he was concerned for her and wanted to help her.   
  
Juliet let unshed tears fall as she explained what she was told in her fight with Wesh and everything else, even Shedder being her father. "I can't face the others knowing that I'm the daughter of him! Someone that has been trying to kill them and you for many years." Juliet said, Splinter just shook his head.   
  
"Juliet, the crimes of your father is not your's, the remorse you feel even helps in proving so Juliet." He lifted her chin in his hand. "Even though Shedder is your father you are still part of this team Juliet, remember that." He said, Juliet sighed and nodded.  
  
"Tommorw I will tell the others." She said, Splinter nodded. "That would be a good idea. I will go with you when you do to clear things up." He said. "But for now let us return to sleep." He said as the two left the room.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	14. Chapter 14: Amber

Chapter 14: Amber  
  
And true to her word the next moring Juliet gathered her friends and told them all that happened in the last few weeks, who she was and how Shedder was able to prove that she was his daughter.   
  
Juliet kept her eyes pinned to the floor the whole time she spoke to the others, Splinter's presence helpped in keeping her talking and in keeping the turtles qiuet but now she was done and it was the turtles time to speak, the moment of turth.   
  
"Well ...." Donatello said but that was as far as he got. Juliet sighed. "You guys have no reason to trust me anymore, under the criumstances I wouldn't ethier. I want I never knew before. And if you want me to leave I will also unstand that. But I ask you let Fox stay, he has nothing to do with this." Juliet said.  
  
Juliet was shocked when she heard laughter, it was coming from Raphael! "Juliet if you think we are going to make you leave then you don't know us that well." He said. "But ...." "Juliet." Juliet turned to Leonardo. "Do you really think we would make you leave?" He asked softly. "I hoped not." Juliet repiled turthfully.   
  
"Juliet you are as much a member of this team as the four of us. Shedder being your father change nothing, it is only a unpleasent fact that we must face." "We?" Juliet asked, Donatello nodded agreeing with his brother. "Leo is right, we, all of us, will face this." He said.  
  
Juliet looked at the other three turtles and Splinter and saw they also agreed, she swallowed a knot in her thoart. "Thank you." She whispered. And as she walked with Fox to the training room, though she wasn't sure, she swore she heard one of the turtles whisper. "What are brothers for?"   
  
Juliet soon asked herself that question a few days later, she come to realized that some how from the time she first met them to that day that the turtles had become like brothers to her. Though they didn't like the fact she was Shedder's daughter none of them held it aganist her, instead it was like they didn't even know it, like nothing had changed.   
  
But things had changed. Juliet was more prone to stay in the lair or sewers though she go on protol at times she was always jumpy and she always felt a twinge of gulit and regret each time she and the turtles spoke or debated what to do about the theart of Shedder. But things had also changed in a good way as well.   
  
Juliet spent more time around Fox and the others, the capture, her distance and revelation tested the bonds of thier relationship as well as the one to the turtles and Juliet felt they passed with flying colors. But it was the relationship with another that would test Juliet to her limts.  
  
Fox looked around the lair bored, Donatello had took his skatebroad for the day because he left it in the living room the night before and Donnie tripped over it so he couldn't go skateboarding with Michelangelo, Master Splinter and Raphael was busy with some things, Donatello was still alittle sore at him, Leonadro was on protol and Juliet was working out on a level he couldn't do.  
  
Fox sighed to himself. I guess I can go exprole the sewers. He thought to himself as he left the lair. Fox wandered thourgh the sewer, bored and not really paying much atteion. But then he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eyes and saw someone standing in the shadows, it took a moment to realized what it was. "Hello." A female voice greeted.   
  
"Hey Mickey, you seen Fox anywhere?" Leonardo asked, Michelango shook his head. "No not since this moring." He said as Juliet and Raphael came in. "He isn't with Donatello or Master Splinter." Raphael said as Juliet frowned. "Where could he be?" She asked. "Don't worry Juliet, Fox is a smart kid, he will be ok." Donatello said.  
  
"And speaking of him." Raphael said as he saw Fox come in. "Fox! Here have you been?!" Juliet asked, Fox only smiled and looked at something outside the lair. "I want you guys to meet someone. Come on in." He said as a figure stepped in, the eyes of the group widened. "It's her!" Michelango said as a femal mutant turtle stepped into the lair. "Hello, I am Amber." She greeted the four turtles and girl in a soft voice  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	15. Chapter 15: Past reveled

Chapter 15: Past reveled  
  
"It's you! You was the one that helped us save Juliet from Shedder." Donatello said. Amber bowed her head. "I was glad to be of help, not only to you, " She said, looking at the turtles. "But to a young lady that is very special to me." She said in a quieter tone of voice. Juliet looked at her for a few moments. "Why did you help in saving me?"  
  
"I see in you, something that I had almost forgotten. I see in you both myself as a human, and a bit of your father as well. I recognize the looks you inherited from Oroku Saki and the looks you inherited from me." she said, holding Juliet's hands in hers. Juliet jerked from her. "But that is impossible my mother died years ago."  
  
"No, Juliet, she didn't die. She left your father, after he began his insane desire for power. An accident occured while she was walking about, that." Here, she started crying. "That transformed her, mutated her. Juliet, I am your mother." He said, trying to keep the tears from interrupting what she had to say. Juliet shook her head stepping. "No, no!" She yelled suddenly and ran. "Juliet!" Amber called to her. "Don't worry I'll get her." Raphael said and ran after her.   
  
As she whipped around a corner he tackled her. "Juliet, stop. Stop." "Let me go Raph! I can't believe this! My mother is dead! She died when I was young! It was only recently that I found out that Shredder is my father, and now, some female turtle claims to be my mother! This is getting way out of hand!" The teenage girl snapped.  
  
Raphael didn't let her up, instead he pinned her to the ground. "No way Juliet, I let you up and you are going to run like lighting." He said. "You better believe it! I have no proof that she is who she says she is. Until she can back up her words with proof, I need space and time! So, unless you plan on either dragging me back or hogtieing me, I' m out of here!" Juliet stated as she knocked him off her. "As you wish." He said garbing her.  
  
Leonardo raises an eyebrow at Raphael as he shoved Juliet into the room. "Raph, why did you bring Juliet back like that?" He asked. "Cause she is going to listen if I got to hogtie her to keep her here." He snapped at his elder brother and looked at Juliet, not yet releasing his hold on her shoulder. Juliet just glared at him. "I told him that I would take off! And I also told him that the only way that I would come back is if I was dragged or hogtied." She said. "Looks like he dargged you." Michelango said seeing the grip his brother had on her shoulder. "Yep he did." Juliet said  
  
"My sons, perhaps we should leave these two alone to try and work things out." Master Splinter suggested to the turtles who were both his children and his students. The four nodded and Raphael looked at Juliet. "Stay here." He ordered, Juliet sturck her tonuge out at him as he left and looked at Amber. Amber just looked at Juliet. I can understand her anger. To think for all this time that she was an orphan, and then to find out that the Shredder is her father, and then find out that her mother has been turned into a turtle. No wonder she is so full of anger. She thought to herself.  
  
"Look Lady ..." Juliet thought about that but then shook her head. "I don't know who you are and unless you got some proof that you are my mother I ani't believing you ethier." She said sounding like the cold, tough street orpharn she was. Amber sighed. "What can I do to prove to you that I'm your mother. I know this is hard to take, but Saki and I, when we first wed, were very much in love. We raised you, even got a picture taken together, which I was planning to give you when you got ready to go to your first homecoming dance. I guess you don't have that locket anymore, with your having to live on the streets." She sadly said.  
  
Juliet felt her heart stop as she removed her locket, the one that Shedder, her father, gave her when she was a child. The moonstone heart missing still. Amber looked at the locket, and took out the picture. "I think that if you put this in the locket, you'll have a complete picture." She quietly said. Juliet swallowed many times to get rid of the sudden knot in her thoart as she sat down qiuckly.  
  
As Juliet took the picture, and put it into the locket, it fit perfectly! This was a complete shock!!! This was something that truly proved that Amber was indeed her mother! "Amber .... mom .... I'm sorry ... I thought .... when I lost my memory .... and then Shedder ..." The words came jumbled up as Juliet broke down in tears.  
  
Amber just held her in her arms, knowing what her daughter was going through. The sensation of loosing family, and then rediscovering it, was something that few people should go through, and even fewer managed to get back together. Juliet slowly calmed down and regain contorl over herself. "Mom, will you stay here with us? I don't think the guys would mind." She said  
  
Amber smiled at Juliet calling her Mom. "Of course Juliet. Just so long as Splinter doesn't object too much." she said, with a smile on her face. Juliet laughed. "Mom there are four teenage turtles, one little boy and one teenage girl here. I think Master Splinter will be very gartful to have another adult around here."  
  
Amber smiled and hugged her daughter. " I just hope that you understand that I'm not up to all the martial arts material that Splinter has been teaching you." she said with a light laugh. Juliet just smiled. "Don't worry you will be." She said as mother and daughter left to go talk to the other turtles.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	16. 16: Day of my new life

Chapter 16: Day of my new life  
  
Log from Juliet's journal   
  
Dear Journal   
  
Since the day my mother joined the team over a month ago things have changed. To let her have a room Leonardo moved into Dontello's bedroom though I offered to sleep on the conch so my mother could have my room but the guys are stubborn when it comes to somethings.   
  
"Stubborn?" Leonardo's voice brought Juliet out of her thoughts, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Stubborn." She comfirmed. "And don't you know it is rude to read over someone's shoulder?" She asked but then a hand jerked her journal from her. "Hey!" She objected.   
  
"Hmmm now what do we have here?" Michelangelo asked. "Mikey give me back my journal or I swear I am will kick your butt to kingdom come!" Juliet shouted as she jumped to her feet. "Oh yea?" Raphael asked. "How you going to do that if your arms are behind you?" He asked locking her arms behind her back. "Let go!" She yelped as she kicked him in the knee but he moved backward, pulling her to the floor. Juliet kicked her left leg hitting him in the shoulder. "Oh that did it!" Raphael said as he pinned her.   
  
"Raphael!" Both Raphael and Juliet looked up at Splinter. "Let go of her." He said, Raphael shook his head and let Juliet go. "Ten flips now, both of you." He ordered, both teenager looked at each other. "Thanks a lot." They both said as they each walked to a clear spot and started doing back flips.   
  
Amber looked at her daughter and Raphael as she put her daughter's jounral into her room then wacthed them. Finally both teenagers finished and walked to places only they had in mind, Raphael to his room and Juliet to Donatello's workroom. "Hey Donny, what ya up to?" She asked coming in seeing Donatello working on something. "Oh nothing really, just working with some stuff." He said as Juliet looked over his shell and his shoulder.   
  
And so Juliet wacthed Donny for a few mintues, he explaining what he was making and she trying to understand but after a while she left. She went walking thourgh the tunnels, thinking as she wandered. From what sher could remember and get from her mother, after her father betaryed Splinter and began to led the Foot Amber left him, they came to America.   
  
The one night some of the men attacked their home, Juliet and her aunt went one way, her mother the other. They guessed Juliet was some how separated from her aunt and recieved a blow to the head in the attack or after words. Her mother on the other hand was tookn but thourgh some mircale, preharps the last bit of Saki's love for her, she was allowed to escape. A few months ago she came to New York and encountered the muntage somehow, and since she been in contact with some turtles at the pet shop she use to work out she became a mutant turtle.   
  
Juliet swallowed some, over a year ago, after Rus was killed she believed she only had Fox, she would only have that little pickpocket that she called brother. But now, because of a fight, she had four other brothers, her mother and a sensi she thought of as an adopted father. *Orco Saki may be my biological father but I will never call him father, he lost that right years ago.* She thought to herself.   
  
"Hey Juliet! Juliet!" Michelango's voice echoed down the tunnel as he came skating down the tunnel, Juliet jumped back out of the way. "Come on Juliet, it is dinner tim." He said, Juliet nodded. "What we having?" Michelango grinned. "Pizza! So lets go before it become ninja pizza." He said. "Ninja pizza?" Juliet asked. "Pizza that vanish qiuckly without trace." Juliet laughed at this as she got on the skatboard Michelango had brought and skated with him to the lair.   
  
*To home.* Juliet thought, though the theart of Shedder was still very real she wasn't afaird. How could she be? She had her family with her, Juliet put her hand over her locket. *Always, here in my heart. It don't matter if we are human, rat or turtles. We are family and that is the way it is going to be.* She thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so ends this tale, to all who reviewed and read. Thanks for putting up with this story, I know it is not the best but it is my first attempt at a TMT story from the old cartoon. The next (if and when I get to it) will be better.  
  
And you my brother Harry, thanks for helping me with some of the scenes.   
  
Icefire 


End file.
